


Keep you safe

by Moon_dancer



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapping, M/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_dancer/pseuds/Moon_dancer
Summary: Ever since Tony meeted Peter in civil war he developed an obsession in keppind him safe but the boy was an magnet for trouble, and Tony tried to do is best. But the snap happen and Tony sanped inside and when he brought the boy back the instinct only grew horse. All the avengers knew about Tony felling towards Peter and knew what he was planning to do but they did nothing if only they helped him.OrTony kidnaps Peter to protect him and the avengers help*not starker





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not starker  
Civil War happened but they are all friends now  
Endgame happen but only a fey months later and nobody died  
Tony and pepper aren't in a relationship and Morgan doesn't exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Vic_Kama that revised this chapter.

Tony tried to let Peter be Spider-Man freely and not interfere with his patrols but every week he would find out about injuries that he got and tried to hide. Tony couldn't handle it. He saw Peter as the son he never had and only wanted to keep him safe.

Peter had his aunt May to look after him but whenever she wasn't working or asleep, she didn't have time for her nephew and did not know about his after school activities or that he needed more food because of his metabolism.

That angered Tony. How couldn't his aunt see that he was losing weight, or that he come home late, covered in his own blood, almost every month.

Then the snap happened and Peter died in his arms Tony locked himself in his lab trying to find a solution to bringing Peter back. He figured out how to months later.  
Between that time, he told the Avengers about how much he cared for Peter, but they already knew. I mean everyone knew. Nobody missed the paternal look that Tony had when he was with Peter.

When Tony brought Peter back he thought every thing would be okay. But it wasn't. Peter still wasn't safe. He still showed up from patrol with bruises and scraps that kept getting worse and worse. Tony knew he couldn't allow this to continue. So one day Tony started plotting a plan to keep him safe.


	2. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Vic_Kama that revised this chapter.

  
**Tony pov**

  
It's been 3 mouths since I brought everyone back.

It's been 3 months since I started planning to take Peter to keep him safe.

  
I didn't want to reach this point but with every patrol came an injury, he might have powers but he can't heal a bullet to the head. So here I am, making the final arrangements to make sure everything is perfect for Peter. Now I only need Peter to start everything I planned. 

  
"Friday, call Peter.”"

Calling sir.”

"Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter responded after picking up the phone.  
"Hey kid! How are you doing?"  
"Fine, Mr. Stark, I'm just heading home"  
"That's great, kid! Wanna swing by the Tower tomorrow to have a lab session?"  
"SERIOUSLY MR. STARK? YES!" I chuckled at his excitement.  
"See you tomorrow, kid."  
"Bye Mr. Stark."  
"End call Friday."

  
With that, I decided to go to the living room where the team is sitting watching TV.

  
"Peter is coming tomorrow!" I announced turning everyone attention to me.

  
"So you're finally going to do it?" Questioned Steve after a while.

  
"Yes, you know I have to. It's the only way and you're not stopping me.” I said threateningly at the end.

  
"We know Tony. And we are not stopping you. We know it's for the best. We all want Peter safe."

  
"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous that the plan doesn't work out.” I said sitting on the couch.

  
"Don't worry Tony by this time tomorrow Peter will be safe with you." Steve said patting my back.

  
"Yeah you're right. I'm going to bed." I said, being exhausted of making all the arrangements for Peter.

  
"Good night, Tony."


	3. The execution

I woke up early and excited. Tony rarely invites me to a lab session, so I'm pretty excited can't wait to tell Mr Stark about my ideas to upgrade my suit. Can't wait till school is over, so I can head up to the tower.

"May, I'm going to Mr. Stark lab after school!" I announced "May?" I asked after getting no answer only them I spotted a paper sitting at the counter.

Working late this week- May

I put the paper back at the table with a sigh. Lately I never see May, she is never home, I can't remember the last time she had dinner with me. I just feel lonely sometimes. With that I leave home to school not even thinking of texting May.

Tony Pov

Finally the time as come in a few hours Peter will arrive and will never leave.

" Friday, tell Happy for him to pick up Peter from school" I said not wanting for Peter to take the train or swing to the tower especially in the cold weather.

Two hours later

"Boss, Peter as arrived" Friday announced making me jump from my work.

I head out of the lab in time of Peter exiting the elevator.

"Hi Mr. Stark!" Peter said with is cheerful voice.

"Hey kid, ready for our lab session?"

"So ready!"

"Come on then" I said wrapping an arm on his shoulder guiding him to the lab

"So how's your aunt kid?"

"I wish I knew, she's never home! I don't talk to her in weeks!" the kid said with a sad voice making me hate more that women that claims to care of Peter.

Time skip

"thanks Mr. Stark that was the best time I had in weeks" Peter said as we exited the lab

"I'm glad you liked! Before you leave come eat a snack, it's pretty late don't want for you to go home on an empty stomach"

"Thanks, Mr. Stark, I'm starving"

"I'm sure you are. Go sit on the couch while a make you something" I said entering the kitchen.

"OK" Peter said going to the living room

When i was sure that he was outside my seeing range I took a vial out of my pocket and poured into a glass of Peter favorite juice and mixed together.

Then I made a sandwich and took it to Peter that was sitting on the couch watching tv

" hey kid, here you go" I said giving him his snack

"thanks" he said starting to drink and eat the food

"so, what are you watching?" I asked making small conversation while the drug made its course.

"Star Wars" he answered with a grin Finishing the juice

"Didn't you already watched that movie a million times" I asked relived that the plan was going the like predicted.

"Yeah, I love Star Wars." he responded, already getting sleepy.

"I know Pete"

"So I'm getting tired, better be going on my away" he said lifting himself up the couch stumbling a bit. I smirk knowing that he wouldn't resist much longer.

"Are you OK Peter?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I.. I.. Don't think so Mr. Stark" he said with a desperate look on is face.

"It ok Peter" I said getting closer to him

"... What..?" he said starting to fall. I quickly catch him, so he doesn't hit his head on the floor.

"it's OK just relax" I said in a quiet voice as he fell unconscious

"I will take care of you now" I said with a smile on my face.


	4. The trip

Tony Pov

When Peter was unconscious I carried him to the couch where I laid him there. Just as I took a step back Bruce appeared with his medical case.

"OK Bruce you can check him over" I said when he looked at me to ask for permission

After a short examination Bruce looked over me

"The drug is harmless, just don't forget to give him a second dose to make sure he doesn't wake up. As for the rest he is a bit underweight so make sure he eats all of his meals"

" of course Bruce, don't worry he is in safe hands" I answered while combining his hair with my fingers

"I know Tony, good luck" he said and left the room

When he was out of the room I took a set of clothes that was in the table to change Peter since his outfit was old and unfit for the cold that was outside.

So I took off his shirt and dress him in a black hoodie. Next was his pants to change to a gray sweatpants, and in last was his overused shoes to a pair of black socks.

Now that I made sure he was warm I took him in my arms and carried him to the garage and laid him on the back seat and entered on the driver seat myself and took of to the airport where my privet jet was waiting.

As I arrived repeat the same progress and take Peter out of the car and entered my self pilot jet and laid him on the expensive leather seat attaching his seat belt and putting a blanket on top of him

"Friday, we can go now" I said as I seated on the seat in front of Peter.

"Of course, sir" she responds as I felt the plane starting to move.

When the plane was in the air I started to think about where I was taking Peter.

When I started making this plan the first thing I did was buying a privet island. So I had a safe place for nobody finds out where Peter was or for Peter to escape.

So yeah I was taking Peter to an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Just as I was finishing of thinking I notice that it was time for me to administer the second dose on Peter.

So I got up and grabbed the small case that I brought and took a piece of cotton and alcohol to clean the spot on Peter arm then I took the needle and with care I gave it to Peter placing a small bandage on top.

"Hang in there Pete we are almost there" I said to the sleeping boy kissing his forehead and adjusting the blanket.


	5. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long to update. I've been busy with school.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Tony pov

After I gave the drug to Peter I still had a couple of hours to kill before we arrived, so I took my laptop and started doing some work making sure that I wouldn't be bothered for a couple of days, so I could have all my attention to Peter knowing that the first days he would resist being there but I know that he will soon realize that this is the best option for him.

After that I did my work stealing glances at Peter now and then to make sure that he was still sleeping

"Boss, we will arrive in 30 minutes" Friday announced startling me from my work

"Great make sure we have a smooth landing"

"of course, boss"

I got up from my seat and started to put everything away and preparing for landing making sure that Peter's seatbelt was attached

"Just a few more minutes Pete" I said sitting next to him and attaching my seat belt looking outside the window seeing the island coming closer.

Few minutes later the plane lands safely on land and the doors opened.

"We arrived. The current time is 6 am" Friday anounce.

After that I got up and detached both mines and Peter's seat belt and picked him up carrying him to his new home.

"Welcome home, Pete" I said as we entered the Manson.

"Let's go see your room shall we?" I said starting to climb up stairs to the second floor where his room was at the end of the hallway next to mine.

Opening the door to his room that I decorated with everything I knew he liked, I went to his queen side bed and laid him down under the sheets.

"Sweet dreams, son" I said kissing his forehead and exiting the room.

"Friday alert me when we wake up" I said going outside to carry inside my briefcase that I left on the plane.

"And Friday send the jet away." I said not wanting to risk Peter managing to hack on a plane and running away. Besides in case of emergency I could always use my suits that I keep well hidden on the island.

With that I entered once again the house going to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

I laid down on the couch with a smile on my face since everything was going as I planned.

"Friday call the avengers" I said as the screen in front of me light up with the face of the avengers.

"Hey Tony! You already arrived?" asked Steve.

"yep a few minutes ago"

"How's Peter?" Clint asked.

"He's fine, sleeping in his new bedroom."

"I'm guessing that the drug worked" Bruce added

"He is sleeping like a baby. What about his aunt, did she caused any trouble?" I Asked curious.

"Nope she didn't even arrived, yet she's clubbing with some friend, didn't even bother to call Peter" Nat answer with venom in her voice

"Figures, at least we don't have to worry about her" I said getting sounds of agreement of the avengers

" well guys I'm hanging up" I announced

" alright take good care of Peter" Steve said hanging up

"always"


	6. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it still counts as a Christmas miracle?

Tony POV

After the call ends I realized that I forgot to do something. At this moment Peter still has is spider power and with them he can easily escape from me even with all the security I have, we'll not that easily but it's a risk that I'm not willing to take.

I walk to my briefcase that I left on the floor and start looking for my latest creation that I did especially for Peter: a power damper. I know that he's not going to be happy about it as he was with all the things I create for him but I'm only doing this for his safety.

I designed this as a bracelet that it will fell like it's not even there, it will incorporate around his wrist like a second skin so it will not bother him in any away.

I put everything in here, it as a GPS in case he escapes and a vital reader but I hope that I don't have to need any of these things but in the worst of situations I'm prepared.

After I have it in my hand I start to climb the stairs and head in the direction of Peter's room where he is still asleep.

I go to his side and take his and out of the blanket and put the bracelet around his wrist and watch is as it adapts to him. Now I'm the only person that can take it of, and that is not something that I plan on doing.

When I'm finished I put his hand back under the blanket and sigh.

"I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you Pete. But with time you will understand why I'm doing this and this is the best environment for you... Whether you like it or not." I said kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight son" I murmured closing the door

"Friday how much time till he wakes up?"

"I estimate that he will wake up in approximately two hours, sir. I recommend that he eats after he wakes up, sir"

After she said that I rolled my eyes, does she really think that I'm not going to feed him he's already underweight as he is I'm not going to be like his aunt if you could call her that.

"I'm not going to starve him you know." I murmured back.

"I know that sir. I did not say that." she responds in her usual sassy voice.

" whatever" I said as I go to the kitchen and start to gather the ingredient

"What will you make sir?"

"Chicken noodles soup. I don't want to overwhelm him with some heavy food especially after taking a sedative that could take out a horse"

"Good choice boss."

"I know I'm the best" I said with a smirk on my face while cutting the vegetables.

After a while my soup is ready to be served.

"Boss, Peter is starting to wake up"

"Here we go" I said while running up the stairs.

Peter POV

My head his a mess is the only thing that I can think right now.

I fell like I'm underwater and my mouth is filled with cotton and no matter what I can't open my eyes, but the worst of all is that I can't remember what happen.

As I start to open my eyes I'm greeted with an unfamiliar ceiling.

Where am I? I questioned while my heart start to pound in my chest and my breathing start to quicken.

"Peter, calm down" I hear a voice saying

I turn my head to the side and I see Mr. Stark standing there.

"Mr.stark? What di..did you do to me?" I said as the memories come rushing to my head.

"Hey calm down Pete it's alright. Breath for me" he tried to calm me down.

"In and out. Just like me" he said taking my hand and putting on his chest.

"In" he says while I tried to copy his breathing

"out"

"You're ok Pete, you're safe" he says while cleaning the tears that I did not realize that were coming out of my eyes.

"Mr Stark, what did you do?"

"What had to be done" he said with a serious voice.

"But I didn't do anything wrong" I said confused

"I know Pete, you didn't, your aunt did when she didn't took care of you" he said while putting a hand on my forehead.

I didn't understand, sure my aunt wasn't present but it's not like she hit me.

"But.." I tried to say only to be interrupted by him.

"enough with the talk, you have to eat I'm sure that your hungry" he said starting to help me get up

As he helps me stand I realize that I still stumble a bit and it's majorly Tony that supports my weight.

"You will fell better after you eat, something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comente what you think and Ideias for the story!


	7. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter of May reaction

May POV

I arrive home late at night after partying with my friends to find it really quiet although that was normal considering the time but wath wasn't normal was the fridge not containing the dinner that Peter should have cook for me.

"PETER!" I yelled not caring what time it was "where is my dinner?" I questioned only to find his room empty.

"Where the hell is he" I said to myself picking my phone trying to call him only for it to go to voice mail.

"I don't care I'm going to bed" I said to myself going to bed.

-in the morning-

When I woke up it was around mid-day.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen once again not finding any kind of breakfast or lunch

"I guess the brat isn't home yet"

Once again I try to call him only to be greeted by his voice mail. "Peter where the hell are you! Come home and make me lunch right now!" I said to the voice mail.

\- at the tower-

"captain, Mrs. Parker tried to call Peter phone again and left voice mail, do you want to hear it" Friday said to the avengers that were all together in the kitchen

(Tony left Peter's phone in the tower)

"yes, Friday, play it" Steve said

"Peter where the hell are you! Come home and make me lunch right now!"

When the message was over it was greeted with the silence of the heroes.

"Seriously her nephew is missing and all she cares about is her damn lunch" Clint said angered

"I will call Stark and let him know" Natasha said leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any Ideias for the story let me know


	8. Talk

Peter POV

Peter seat, you need to eat"

"Where are we? " I asked ignoring is request.

"Let's not worry about that now" Mr.stark said pulling out a chair for me to seat.

"No! You can't just drug me and take me to some random place"

Mr. Stark sigh "Peter, I did this for your own good"

"I didn't need you to do nothing!" I shouted starting to fell agited, I got up and head up to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Mr. Stark asking with a annoyed voice.

"I'm getting out of here" I respond opening the door. Not waiting to hear his answer I ran out finding weird that the door opened without complications. After running for a while I quickly found out how the door opened we were in the middle of nowhere. In front of me was a with sanded beach that I know for sure doesn't exist in New York.

"shit, Pete, don't run off like that I'm an old man!" Mr.stark said catching up to me.

"We're not in New York" I said after a while with tears in my eyes.

"No, we're not" Mr. Stark said with a sigh

"No, no no this can be happening" I said freaking out falling on my knees.

" It's OK Pete, I'll take care of you know" Mr. Stark said hugging me.

Suddenly I got angry "NO! You've got no right, my aunt must be freaking out!

"Seriously Peter, why do you think I took your aunt doesn't take care of you. Just look at you your exhausted and underweight. You get home with bruises every day, and she doesn't even care."

"She's not abusive she is just busy with all her jobs" I said in denial

"She is busy with her friends Peter she just wants you to be her little maid." Mr. Stark said getting angry

"that's not true" I said starting to fell tears falling from my eyes

"If that's not true why did she send you this 'Peter where the hell are you! Come home and make me lunch right now!' "

"She isn't worried about you being missing she just cares about her fucking lunch" he added

Hearing that I started to sob, Mr.stark looked at my with sad eyes hugging me. After a while I looked up seeing the calm ocean waves but something else caught me attention.

"Mr. Stark, what is this?" I asked showing the bracelet that lied around my wrist. Mr. Stark looked at with before sighing

"It's a power inhibitor"

"Taking away my freedom wasn't enough" i said giving up, without my powers I would never escape from here.

"it's only temporary, Peter" Mr. Stark said getting up cleaning the sand that stuck tho his pants

" Come on kid, the food is getting cold you must be starving" he said helping me up starting to walk to the house... No to the manson, this is a million times bigger than my apartment.

"Welcome to your new home" Mr Stark announced while leading me inside and directing me to my seat.

" Here you go, Pete" he said putting the bowl of soup in front of me and giving me a spoon.

"Thanks" I mumbled starting to eat.

"While you eat I have to make a call, be right back if you need something I'm in the next room" he said exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me wath you think in the comments and Ideias for the next chapter.


	9. Please, another chance

Tony Pov

"FRIDAY call the avengers"

"Hey Tony, did you heard the message? Steve asked picking up the call.

" Yes, in fact is because of that I'm calling. His aunt finally figured it out that Peter is missing, is a matter of time before she goes to the police. So before she does that I want you to go to his house and make it look like he ran away." I instructed while Steve nodded.

" I see. No worries Tony. Leave it to us" Steve said ending the call.

Exiting the room I went to the kitchen where I had left Peter only to find it empty.

"Peter? Where are you?" I called only to get no answer.

With that I started to search each room only to stop when I reached his room. Opening the door there he was sitting on his bed.

After a minute of silence I decided to break it.

"Are you OK?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"I know that she doesn't treat me right" he said looking at the floor

"I know that is not normal that she's never home, or that she never cooks a meal or that sometimes I had to starve because there wasn't food in the fridge ... But she's still my aunt... Please, Mr. Stark give her another chance, you have to..." Peter pleaded.

Kneeling in front of him I placed my fingers under his shin directing his eyes to look at me.

" Peter, she doesn't deserve to have someone like you in her life. But I'll think about what you said, but only after you 100% healthy again with a few extra pounds in you, deal?" I said, but deep down I knew that his aunt would never change or see him again.

" Deal" he said with a small smile.

"Come on, you have to take a bath you stink" I said getting up going to the drawers where I took some clothes for him to wear.

"Here you go, the bathroom is over there" I said giving him the clothes while pointing to the bathroom attached to his room.

"Thanks" he murmured closing the bathroom door

When I heard the shower being turned on I left the room.

1 week later

May Pov

One week has passed and the brat still hasn't showed up, so I decided to go to the police and filled a missing person report to prevent people breathing down on my neck as for why I didn't do nothing when my nephew disappeared. After I filled everything up an officer said he would go to my house to collect some evidence.

As to why I'm here watching as a group of cops searches the kids room.

"I found something!" the one by his desk said while holding a white envelope.

With that he opened the letter an after he looked at me.

"Sorry mam looks like your nephew ran away and left you a goodbye letter. "

" Looks like half of his clothes are missing to" another said

"What are you going to do?" I asked trying to sound sad.

"Well there's a lot of more important cases than this we don't have the time or resources to focus on this, sorry" the man in front of me said

"GET Out" I yelled pointing the door for them

"We're sorry" they said then left.

The moment the door closed I laughed. Finally, I got rid of the brat. The question now is what am I going to do with his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please fell free to drop any Ideias or request for the story!


	10. The Peace of the sea

Peter POV

A week as passed and I have to admitted that Tony's company as been great and I even managed to gain a few pounds but I can't shake the feeling that Tony is not gonna keep his promise and let me see my aunt.

Every time I ask him when I can see her he just changes the subject.

Right now I'm enjoying the beach while Mr. Stark is inside making dinner. It's getting a little late and cold but living in New York my entire life didn't give me much opportunity to go to the beach.

"Peter, get out of the water before you get sick!" I heard Mr. Stark say from the window before getting out of the ocean noticing how my fingertips were a little blue.

Picking up the towel that Mr. Stark had given me before coming outside and wrapped me up with it enjoying the warm that come with it.

Setting up my path to the house where Mr.stark was waiting.

"Go take a shower than come down to eat" Tony said while cutting the vegetables.

Nodding even though I knew he wasn't looking I went to my room to grab the fluffiest pajama I ever worn.

Going to the bathroom I opened the hot water while shivering enjoying how it heated up instantly.

After the shower I went downstairs where Mr. Stark was putting pasta in the plates.

"There you are, did you enjoyed your day in the beach?" Mr. Stark asked while we sat at the table and started to eat.

"Yeah the beach here is great, I even saw a fish like Nemo and Dory! Can you believe that?" I said while putting a spoonful of pasta in my mouth.

Mr. Stark chuckled hearing that.  
"I'm glad you liked Pete, maybe one day I can take you snorkeling to see more nemos."

"About that Mr. Stark, when can I see my aunt?" I asked hoping for him to let me goo see her.

Sighing, Mr. Stark respond.  
"Pete, I didn't want to hurt you but your aunt moved on."

"What ?you're lying!" I said getting angry.

"It's true, she tried to sell all the things in your room, which I brought by the way in case you want something of there, and she rented out to some dude." Mr. Stark said like he was talking to a child.

Looking at him with wide eyes opening and closing my mouth I tried to find something to say.

" It's okay, Pete, she doesn't deserve you nor that you shed tears for her"

Mr. Stark said trying to comfort me but only got silence

" What about this we are going to eat this then I think that I have two of our favorite tubs of ice cream in the freezer for dessert, and we can eat them in the couch while watching any movie that you like, how that sound?"  
He tried again looking at me with a hopefully smile.

Smiling a bit I nod my head to him


	11. The journey to the end

For the first time in Tony's life every thing was going the way he planned, he finally had Peter next to him and the boy was welcoming the help that Tony was trying to give him.  
Last night for example.

The duo had their favorite dessert want watched movies all night until the boy had fallen asleep on in the embrace of Tony.  
Right now was almost mid-day but the only awake was Tony as his protégé was still asleep. It was true that they had stayed up until late last night but enough was enough if the kid sleeps all day he will not sleep at night. So Tony started his way up the stairs into Peter's room. When he opened the boy was as expected asleep buried under the covers too many covers Tony noticed.

"Hey underroos it's time to wake up" Tony said earning no response from the boy

"come on sleepy head, it's almost noon" he tried again rubbing the boy's back

But when he did that he notice he was too hot and the fact that Peter continued unresponsive made his worry flare up.

"Pete, kid, you have to wake up" he said shaking Peter sleeping for, this time the boy open his eyes with a groan.

"Hey Pete, does anything hurt, you might have a fever" Tony said putting the hand on his forehead.

"My throat and my head hurt" Peter responded in a raspy voice

"Why don't we move you to the couch?" Tony said receiving a nod from Peter.

Helping him sit up Tony had to practically carry him to the couch. Laying him there he covered him with the promise of a soup in a few minutes  
_________________________________________________

After an hour Peter had eaten his soup and as sleeping in the couch while Tony watched him. But the peacefulness of the house was broken by Tony's ring tone.

Going to the kitchen Tony answered the phone after seeing that it was Steve who was calling.

"Steve, is everything okay?"

"Not really, Tony you have to come back it's been three weeks that you're gone, you still have a company to run and people are starting to question where are you."

"shit... I can't come Peter is sick I have to take care of him" Tony said looking at peter who was still asleep.

"Is he alright?" Steve said with worry present in is voice.

"Its nothing serious I hope it's just a fever" Tony said with a sigh

"Look Tony we can't give more excuses, so why don't you come and Bruce can check on Peter" Steve said making Tony think, medical help would be good for Peter.

"Alright we leave tonight" He finally said

"See you tomorrow then" Steve concluded hanging up.

"FRIDAY prepare the jet" I said making the preparation for our departure.  
_________

"Pete, wake up" I said after a few hours of preparing for going back to New York.

"Don't wanna" he groans. Putting my hand on his forehead I confirmed that he still had a fever.

"come on you have to take a bath, the bathtub his full of warm foamy water" I said helping him up and leading him to the bathroom

"I'm in the kitchen if you need anything" Tony said Giving the boy privacy

In the kitchen Tony made sure to mix some sleeping pills on Peter drink to make sure he would not stress out during the flight since Tony knows the Peter does not fancy riding a plane.  
It was a slow react pill some light stuff.

When Tony finished preparing the food Peter appeared in the entrance of the Kitchen dressed in his pajamas.

"Hey Peter, come take a seat and eat we have lots of stuff to talk about" Tony said gesturing Peter to seat.

"What is it Mr. Stark?" Peter asked in a raspy voice.

"we're going to New York, I have to take care of some Stark industries issues and Bruce will take a look at you" Tony said while taking a spoonful of rice

They are going to New York, peter couldn't believe. If Tony had said that a few weeks ago, Peter would start mastering a plan to escape but now he just didn't know.

When they finished eating Tony said to Peter to go rest in the couch because he still had to clean the kitchen, Peter accepted and laid on the couch trying to get rid of the scratch on his throat or the headache he had since he woke up  
After about an hour Peter was woken up by Tony who already had cleaned everything up and prepared the jet

"come on Pete, it's time to go" Tony said making Peter groan

"want to sleep" he mumbled

"I know you can sleep on the jet" Tony said helping Peter up directing him to the door

"Put this on" Tony said putting on some warm slippers  
walking to the jet Tony was practically carrying Peter.

Entering the jet Tony sat him in a previously reclined seat covering him up with a big warm blanket and taking off the slippers.

"You can sleep now Pete" Tony said brushing off the teen's curls noticing the still persistent fever.

"Goodnight" Peter responded turning on his seat curling himself on the blanket before drifting off to sleep

"we can go now Friday"


	12. The upgrade

5 hours later the jet appeared above New York and landed on top of avengers Tower 30 minutes later where the Heroes themselves were waiting for the occupants.

Peter remained feverish and asleep under the blanket when the jet finally landed that made Tony have to carry him out.

"Hey Tony the trip went alright?" Steve was the first to ask.

"Every thing went alright aside from the fever that he catch" Tony replied directing everyone's attention to the sleeping boy in his arms

"Maybe it's best if you bring him inside, so I can take a look at him" Bruce suggested pointing at the door.

"Yeah, just open the door." Tony said readjusting Peter in his arms before laying him down on the couch where was already a medical bag on the table beside.

Picking up the bag Bruce turned to Tony noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Why don't you rest a bit Tony, this will take a while." Bruce said.

Tony only shakes his head while stealing a glance to the boys sleeping form

Coming up behind Steve puts a hand on Tony's shoulder "Don't worry Tony we will look after him. You need to sleep" Steve reasoned.

"Fine if something happens you wake me up" Tony said disappearing in the hallway

With Tony gone Bruce started his exam on Peter.

One hour later Tony remained asleep And like the avengers promised they were in the living room occupying the other seats after Bruce had diagnosed Peter with a cold.

They were all talking when Peter started to stir. Steve was the first to notice telling the others to be quiet as to not frighten the boy.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter groaned.

"Hey Peter how are you doing?" Steve asked crunching down to his level.

"Where's Tony?" the boy asked his eyes roaming the room looking for his mentor.

"He's asleep. Now while we wait for him why don't you eat some breakfast, and give you some medicine for that nasty cold?" nodding Peter got up and was led to the kitchen where a stack of pancakes is waiting for him.

A few days passed Peter was starting to feel better only having a mild cough once in a while. Truth to be told Peter was liking his stay in the tower with the avengers. But he still had that nagging felling about visiting his aunt although having given up of asking Mr. Stark. But one day while he was passing the lab he heard something that would change all.

"Friday came up with an error, so I will have to reboot the system to run an upgrade, so she will be down for an hour"


	13. Sweet nothing's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

Peter quickly went back to his room shutting the door behind him. What should he do? This could be his only chance to take to his aunt and make things right between them. Should he wasted? He would lose Mr. Stark trust that's for sure? But what if he never lets him see her again?

All this questions circle around Peter's head, if this situation had happened a few weeks ago he would jump at the opportunity but now he doesn't know what to do. It true that Mr. Stark had been treat him right and that he was happy here. But he just wanted to prove that Mr. Stark was wrong. I mean he is a genius but even geniuses make mistakes.

Making up his mind Peter started his mission of going to see his aunt. Surprisingly getting out of the tower was fairly easy due to the fact that the avengers were training and Mr. Stark was at his workshop.

Stepping outside he felt like he was in a different world. Being so used to the calming waves of the see Peter was struck by the sound of cars and people talking.

But Peter didn't have time for that the clock was ticking, and he already had wasted enough with his thinking in the room.

Making the steps that he knew in the back of his mind Peter sneaked into the subway station since he didn't have any money to buy a ticket.

The ride to Queens was stressful Peter thought of the multiple possibilities of how his aunt would react ' would she be happy? Or was Tony right? Did she really hated him? Pushing the tough to the back of his mind he quickly left the train looking at his watch' only five minutes left till he notices that I'm gone plus 10 minutes that will take him to arrive there'

That leaves him fifteen minutes, that's enough the boy thought running in the direction of his apartment.

His watch started to beep flashing a red dot alerting him that Mr. Stark knew about his werebouts.

10 minutes left

He knocked on the door with anticipation building inside him. Nobody answered. He knocked again afraid that his escape had been useless and coming back to the Tower empty-handed. Finally, he heard a commotion inside and the door opened revealing his aunt.

"Aunt May?" the boy said happy that he was finally seeing his aunt.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a voice full of disgust

"What do you mean? I was missing for a month! Aren't you happy that I'm back?" Peter asked with tears in his eyes.

"Happy? Are you kidding me? This month was the best of my life?" she said laughing like I was the funniest person alive.

"Do me a favor, brat, why don't you go back to where the hell you came from and don't come back?" she said slamming the door in my face

At that moment my world collapsed, Mr Stark was telling the truth she really hates me.

I stepped out of the building at the same time that Tony got out of his car in a hurry. When I saw him I quickly ran to him hugging him at full force.

Safe in his arms Peter let his tears run down his face while he clutched Tony's jacket at full force

"I'm sorry! You were right!" Peter sobbed burying his face in his mentor chest.

"It's OK Peter, it's OK" Mr. Stark reassured hugging the boy closer while he whispered sweet nothing's in his ear.

"Don't ever do that to me Peter, I was so worried about you when Friday said you weren't in your room." he said clutching the boy close afraid he was going to disappear

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Peter continued to sob not wanting to believe that he had been so blind all this time.

"It's OK Pete let's go home" Tony said opening the car door for him to get in.

In ride back to the tower the days events finally reached the boy only then realizing how tired he was, leaning his head in the window he let himself being rocked to sleep by the soft motion of the car.

Reaching its destination Tony carefully carried Peter inside as to not wake the boy up. Laying him in his bed Tony whispered while covering the boy.

"Goodnight, son"

But nothing could have preparing him for the sweet words he heard next

"Goodnight dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story.  
Fell free to check my other work


End file.
